Sex in the living room
by Miss Degrassi writer
Summary: Eli and Clare move into the Brooklyn apartment they always dreamed of, they have a little fun... or a lot. BDSM SPANKING.


Eli and Clare stood alone in they're new apartment, Clare was fresh out of highschool, only having graduated a week ago. This was the way her and Eli were sure they could make it, they could now be together forever. "What do you say we go check out the bedroom?" Eli purred in Clare's ear and she giggled. They were both feeling horny tonight, the first thing that was to be done, was having sex. "You tempt me, Clare every single part of you". He nibbled at her ear and she giggled again.

" Well, you happen to tempt me too, Mr Goldsworthy ". She took her hand and stroked his cock through his jeans. She unbuckled his jeans and he let them fall to the floor, and stepped out of them, He undid Clare's dress straps and she let it fall to the ground. " We'll have to deal with our horny feelings".

Standing there in only underwear, they began to kiss. Clare looked Eli in the eyes, then she pulled at his boxers. He let them slide down, Clare began to suck she gulped down every bit of what came out of his Cock. While Eli, ran his fingers through her hair. Eli moaned she felt him jerk and he yelled out, a curse word making Clare smile.

"FUCK CLARE". He came into her mouth and she moved up, and began to kiss him, they exchanged, the cum back and forth until Clare had to swallow it. Eli was breathless and sweaty, but he pressed his forehead to Clare's and embraced cupped her face in his hands and kissed her ear. " I love you".

"Forever and Always". She murmered into his ear, and they kissed again, Eli then broke the kiss, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Both of them felt light headed and shaky, they were in pure bliss..Then, he took off her bra, and lightly moved her on to the floor, she summited to him right there and then, letting him take charge.

" Take off your panties". he said softly, teasing her nipples. She did so and Eli began to suck on her nipples, when he was done this he moved her arms above her head. Him doing this made her nervous this meant one thing, what Eli says, goes and there would be punishment if she didn't do what he said.

Then he gently sat up and smiled down at her lovingly. "I love you". She felt her heart flutter, she could submit to him, he loved her. He knew what she was into and what she didn't like. He wouldn't go past her limits. She thirsted for his cock inside her, her pussy swelling with disire, she was feeling tortured.

"What now?" She breathed and Eli shushed her, and kissed her forehead and she stroked his cheek. He didn't like her to talk to much when he plesured her. "Fuck me Eli".

" I said hush, don't make me tell you again ". He twisted her nippes, making her cry out in pain. " Don't disobay me again, or I'll have to spank you, you know I hate that". They both loved it, actually, they wouldn't do it otherwise. "Open your legs". When she did this he began run his toung on the inside lips of her pussy, sucking up all the cum and swallowing kissed the inside of the thighs,then slid up on top of her and gave her a soft smile. "Milady?" He gave her a smile and she nodded and he kissed her fighting for dominance in the kiss.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Her pussy was demanded his cock and she felt a torturous pressure of arousal, he was teasing her. "She nodded, but he obviously wanted her to speak now because he, shook his head. " Say it". He said with a serious face. "Now".

" Fuck me, please Eli". She cried begging him for mercy, but he shook his head again, it wasn't enough? What would be? She was going to ask him, but her told her.

"Say fuck my pussy, tell me you want me in you're pussy". He demanded in a rough voice, twisting her nipples again. She was frustrated now all she wanted was his cock inside her, she didn't feel the pain, just her pumping pussy.

" I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY PUSSY!" She yelled out making Eli smirk and he kissed her hard, he was so power hungry, gobbling up her submission.

"Good girl". He cooed stroking her cheek. He slammed his cock into her, pussy. The pumping went away and she began to feel relief. " Like. This? Do. you. Want. This? He moved up and down every single word. He grined at her hips "You wanna be fucked like a dog?" She felt it, it was about come out, she felt a over welming lightning strike if bliss, it was amazing, it was always amazing.

"FUCK ELi." She screamed as he grined her running out of breath as was she. "FASTER!" He slammed into her faster and kept grinding on Clare, and she was starting to cry at the intence bliss. He moved her leg up higher so her could go in deeper. Still taunting her as he moved slowly. "ELI PLEASE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop teasing".

He moved as fast as he could after that, making her feel better, until he ejaculated and Clare came and they both yelled out at the top of they're lungs. Eli pulled out as they were both breathing heavy, and he squeezed her hand meaning they were back on the same level. They just lay there, both tired and breathless and Eli held Clare and began to fuck her again slowly. She didn't fight it, because she was loving it.

She kissed him and, he began to suck on her toung and they swirled their toungs around one anothers. Eli broke the kiss. "Anal sex?" Eli mumbled in her ear and Clare giggled and Eli reached for the lube. Clare smiled suggestivly and got on all fours, this was his favorite.

Eli rubbed the lub on the inside of her anus, then put his arms around her hips. He slammed into her again, almost knocking her to the ground. He slammed into her as hard as he could, riding her as he went she moaned in pleasure, feeling like she was empty before this. He then delivered a few slaps to her ass and she yelled out in pain and he did it until there was a burning feeling on her ass. "Told you I'd spank you".

"Fuck you".

" You want another one? A real one?"

"Try me". He pulled out and walked around her, and she wished he'd just do it, but he was mocking her as punishment, before the real punishment, but it wasnt a punishment, they both got off on this Eli wouldn't do this if he knew he was really hurting Clare. He then slapped her ass again, hard with a crack, making her yell and it smack both her cheeks again, and began to slack her harder, pushing her to the floor. He did it until it was beginning to turn red, then stopped. " That'll teach you to talk back". They both laughed a d he kissed her.

They fell to the floor again, and looked at one another for a long time lovingly. "That was amazing Clare." He announced stroking her cheek. "Your so bueatiful." She flushed, he was the best, she was so glad she'd found him, she never wanted to be without him.

"And your, so handsome". He smiles softly and rubbed her shoulder.

" Please woman, I've known this forever." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly. "But I never get tired if hear you say it."

"Nor do I". She smiled and rolled onto her side facing him. She giggled wondering what the neighbors would think and what they heard, this could be embarrassing.

" What?"

"The neighbors". Was all she had to say and Eli began to laugh, and she chuckled a little to. " Its not funny". She laughed her chest hurting she was laughing so hard. "We'll never be able to show our faces to them". He cupped her face and kissed her again, she gave in and kissed him back, but they needed to unpack soon.

" Screw them, we're cooler then them anyway, I bet they don't have sex in the living room". Clare didn't think any couple would, but they weren't any other couple. They were them. "So fuck them".

" Eli!"

"What?"

"We need to unpack then go to sleep, its midnight." She rubbed his shoulder and he smiled fondly at her. She smiled back lovingly.

"Na, let's do that tommorow, "let's sleep here".

" Here?" She asked, it was romantic, but she was cold, and she never slept naked. He grabbed a nearby blacket and pulled it over them, and they put they're underwear on. He opened his arms to her.

"Here". He sqeezed her. She kissed him and they laid down. They made it, the end to the perfect love story, or the happy ending.

" We made it". She announced and he nodded hugging her, warming her up with his body heat.

"We did". He wispered and hugged her like he'd never let her go, and they laid back down, Clare was in Elis protective embrace, and they fell asleep together, happier then ever.

And they lived, happily ever after, the boy who used to dress all in black, and drive a herse, and the girl who fixed him, had the perfect life after this night and over came even more challenges, together as always.


End file.
